Most conventional tents when unfolded have regular polygonal bases such as square or hexagonal bases. Such tents are not selected for uses in many cases that require tents of other shapes such as rectangular bases. To meet the demand for other configurations, a common practice is to interconnect two or more regular tents together, for instance, by sharing middle collars/poles and having cross support poles at top of each shared collar to facilitate folding and unfolding of the tents. Tents with such configurations are complex and not easy to fold and unfold. In addition, they are heavy and require large storage spaces.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for tent frames and tents that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.